Blue Sunset
by casabellax
Summary: When Bella chooses to move to Forks, Washington, she doesn't expect anything remotely exciting. But her expectations go down the tube when a beautiful and mysterious creature steals her heart away. Complete for now.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; It belongs to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. That's not me.**

I stared hungrily into his eyes, and his expression matched mine. His breath-taking half smile lit up his features. His skin glittered like a million diamonds were glued to his skin. I lightly pressed my fingers to his cheek, and he closed his eyes. I smiled, content.

A fire could have engulfed us, and I wouldn't notice. His face was the only thing I could see, the only thing I wanted to see. I wasn't sure if he felt that way, but something in his expression was telling me _yes. He does feel that way._ There was nothing that could make me happier than being in his arms. I inched my face foward slightly, and he responded. Our foreheads touched, then our noses. But nothing else. I kept my eyes on him, and he kept his eyes on me.

In this moment, I knew that I had changed. Any hope I had of loving someone else was gone.

But that was okay.  
I was whole.  
I had him.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first serious fanfiction, so please keep reading and give it a chance!  
I'll give you cookies! They're free, and they come with a picture of Edward yes, he does show up :o**


	2. Beautiful Stranger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. Stephenie does. Sometimes I dream that Edward was mine... but he's not. Sigh.**

**Chapter 1: Beautiful Stranger**

The flight was strangely short.  
Generally, I would have fallen asleep, but something kept my eyes wide open. Considering the fact I was headed for one of the dreariest places on Earth, I had thought that sleep would be inescapable. I was wrong.  
But still, time flew, something I wasn't expecting.  
And then I was walking down the steep steps, clinging to the railing. But tripping was imminent, and I managed a small stumble as I neared the end of the flight of steps. A hand darted out, and caught me. I looked into the face of my savior.  
"Ch-- Dad!" I cried, flinging my arms around him.  
"Welcome home, Bella." He said with a grin. Calling this place home was a long shot, but I smiled at his exuberance. Renée's reaction to my moving to Forks was... different. I couldn't say she was happy I was leaving, but I couldn't say she was upset. She had married Phil Dwyer a few years ago-- he was a minor league baseball player, and was trying to get signed to a team. And that meant that Renée and Phil would be moving around a bit. I decided that time with Charlie would do me some good. Renée seemed upset that I had to go, but looking back on it, I definitely saw the longing for alone time. I could deal with it.  
So here I was, walking to Charlie's police cruiser, his arm around my shoulders, both my hands full of my bags. I dumped them in the backseat, then clambered up front. I peered over at Charlie, letting my chocolate brown eyes rest on his profile. His face was scrunched slightly with concentration, as he turned onto the highway out of the airport in Port Angeles. I gazed out the window, watching the green scenery pass by. So green... too green... much, much too green..  
And then we were at Charlie's house. There was a strange red truck in the driveway. I glanced questioningly at him, and a sheepish grin crossed his face.  
"A welcome home gift.." He started, getting out of the car, and going to the backseat to get my bags.  
"Aw, dang Charlie! Thank you so much!" I had planned on buying my own car. I even had enough saved up in my account to afford something really cheap. And from Charlie... well it was really, really nice. I looked at the truck for a second, and immediately decided that I loved it. I leapt from the cruiser, almost tripping over my own feet in excitement (which wasn't saying much. Gravity liked to pull me down), and threw my arms around Charlie, he patted my back awkwardly, seeing as he had my luggage in his hands. I took a bag from his hand, and lugged it towards the door. I waited for him to unlock the house, then stepped inside.  
It hadn't changed much in the few years I had been here. Renée insisted that I spend summers with Charlie, and for a few years, we hadn't spent them here in Forks, but in California, where it was more like home. Phoenix. Sigh. I would miss it, but I had to start again.  
I went up to my room. Also unchanged. I dropped my bag, and stared out the window. There were uniform clouds in the sky. Rain was surely on its way. I sighed, turning away from the window, and started to come back. Charlie came up, and gave me my other bag, He mumbled something about the game he was missing, and trudged back downstairs. I sighed, smirking. Same old Charlie, absolutely in love with ESPN.  
After I finished with my possessions, I looked back up at the window. Sure enough, a light sheet of rain was falling. I went back downstairs to find Charlie in an armchair in front of the television.  
"Hey Charlie... up for some dinner?" I asked him, moving to stand next to him. He tore his eyes away from the TV, grinning."Sure, Bella! What do you have in mind."  
"Something simple.." I responded, heading over towards the kitchen. I wasn't surprised that he didn't follow me. His attention was back on the game.  
I did end up making something simple-- spaghetti and red sauce. Charlie inhaled it, but I looked at it for a moment, and after a few bites, I started to feel sick with nerves. At first, I didn't know why, but then it clicked. School. Tomorrow. At least I wouldn't have to show up in Charlie's police cruiser... that would be awful. I would rather walk in the rain than that. Thank goodness for the truck. I never did ask him where he got it. I figured speaking now wouldn't be the best idea, considering the fact that I would probably vomit all over him if I opened my mouth. I started on the dishes, then headed upstairs. A warm shower was all that I needed. I snatched my bag of toiletries, a pair of sweats and a plain cotton tee-shirt, and padded towards the shower.  
As soon as the hot water washed over me, I felt better. School wouldn't be so bad... it was just school. I didn't really recall anyone from my summers, so I would be the odd girl out. Hopefully there would be someone kind in one of my classes.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling jittery. I dressed, paying little attention to what I was wearing. I quickly tied my hair in a ponytail-- I wasn't going to deal with a problem like frizz today. I approached the stairs, but stopped, listening for the sounds of Charlie. Nothing. I took a cautious step, being careful not to stumble, fall and break every bone in my body. I continued down the steps, just as cautiously. I poured myself cereal, then began chewing slowly.  
What would happen if no one liked me, if no one wanted to give the new girl a chance? What would I do? Go to the principal? _Hi, I'm here because no one likes me so I'm going to leave and never come back, bye now!_ Not exactly the best conversation. I sighed, leaving my empty bowl in the sink. As I left the house, I grabbed my backpack, and dead bolted the back door. No one would bother trying to come in. It was Forks...  
I clambered into my truck, already drenched from the rain pouring down outside. Great. I was going to have to get used to it. Oh, how I would miss the sun...  
I would have passed Forks High School if there hadn't been a sign stating the location of the school. I turned my truck into the parking lot. Every car looked somewhat as old as mine, all except for a shiny silver Volvo. I swung my bag out of the backseat, and hopped out, rushing towards what I hoped was the main office. It was the first building one came across. I closed the door quietly behind me, and walked up to the front desk.  
"Isabella Swan..." I said tentatively to the receptionist. She looked up at me, and smiled.  
"Hello Isabella. Welcome to Forks High School! Here's your schedule, and a map of the campus." She shoved two pieces of paper at me, then placed a third on top of that.  
"If you could get this third bit signed by each of you teachers, then return it back to me at the end of the day," She continued, finishing with an even brighter grin than before.  
"I doubt you'll have trouble fitting in-- everything at our school is so intimate," she gushed, having no idea that I had stopped paying attention. So I had to get a slip signed, and I would probably trip sometime during the day. Excellent.  
"Thank you," I said quietly, leaving after she finished her rant. I heard the bit about intimacy-- and with just over 300 students, I didn't really doubt that. But if I couldn't find my niche in Phoenix, with over a thousand people in my class alone, how would I find it here? I just didn't fit in. I sighed, and looked resignedly at my schedule. I trudged across the campus to my first hour class. English. I sighed deeply, expecting something easy. My eyes probed the red brick buildings, looking for my English classroom. I spotted it, and hurried into the door. I hung my jacket, looking curiously towards the students.  
I immediately regretted that action.  
For the most part, they were staring back at me. Most of their expressions were merely curious, but others were unfathomable. I blushed deeply, looking down at my clumsy, rainboot clad feet. I walked slowly to the front desk, shyly handing my slip of paper to the teacher.

"I'm Eric Yorkie." A dark haired boy wit a spotty face said to me, leaning across the aisle to get a closer look. I had sat down in an open seat, and it was next to this boy. I wondered fleetingly if the seat in the back row would be open tomorrow. I tried to smile a bit, but I was quite sure it turned out as a grimace.  
"Hello." I said quietly, looking away from him towards the front of the classroom. I heard him huff, exasperated.  
I was right about the easy class. They had just started reading Wuthering Heights, something I had read many times. It was one of he few books I had brought along with me to Forks. However, I took attentive notes to keep my mind from wondering about the future.  
When class finished, Eric tried again.  
"What class do you have next?" He asked, grinning brightly. I didn't attempt to return his smile.  
"Um, Government in building six, I think." I didn't bother checking my schedule.  
"Cool... I'm headed that way too. Want me to show you the way?" He replied eagerly.  
_Why not? _"Sure." My lips twitched in what I hoped to be a smile.

I absolutely despised Trigonometry. Actually, I hated all math. Whoever invented the stupid subject, I swore vengeance on them. There was the fact that Mr. Varner, the teacher, made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stumbled over my own name, blushing furiously the entire time. And then, I _would _trip in my haste to get to my seat. On the upside, I was acquainted with a reasonably nice girl named Jessica Stanley. First off, she wasn't an absurdly kind boy. Second, she apparently enjoyed chatting, and I would just have to answer her when I felt necessary. A nod or a "yeah" would suffice. During class, I took note that people were looking at me. Not usual people... but boys... it was very strange. They offered to walk me to class, and I accepted, not really caring. I could barely recall their names... something like Eric... maybe a Mike in there. They followed me to lunch, when I walked with Jessica, but I think they sat down at a separate table from myself and Jessica. I wasn't paying much attention, obviously. I started to chew mindlessly on a slice of pizza, letting my eyes wander around the room. However, they froze on a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Five absolutely gorgeous people were sitting there, not looking at each other. Two of them were girls-- and the girls looked nothing alike. One was short and pixie like, with jet black hair. The other was tall and blonde, and I knew that she was probably one of the girls every male lusted for. One of the boys was muscular with dark, curly hair, and another with blonde. He looked somewhat similar to the blonde female.  
But none of them particularly piqued my interest. Not as much as the third boy.  
He was beautiful beyond belief, with bronze hair. His lips were moving quickly, and I could tell he was talking quietly to his seating mates. He wasn't as bulky as the boy with dark hair. I felt my jaw drop for a moment. It took some time for me to compose myself. I looked at them all once more, noticing that they all had the same pale, white skin. My eyes drifted back to the bronze haired boy.  
"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, who followed my gaze to their table.  
"Oh. The Cullens and the Hales. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. They appear to think they're better than everyone else." She said with a small sniff.  
"Which one is the one with the bronze hair?" I continued, not letting my gaze off of him. Who was this beautiful stranger?  
"That's Edward. Don't bother with him. He doesn't date." Her tone of voice made me wonder what had happened between the two of them. And, as if on cue, Edward looked up, his gaze meeting mine. His black eyes had an expression of confusion, as if he was trying to do a very difficult math problem. I blushed, and turned away, letting my ponytail swing into my face.  
"Edward Cullen is looking at you." Jessica stated simply. I looked up towards her-- she was still looking at them. I peeked over at their table, and sure enough, his black eyes met mine again. My blush deepened, if that was possible.  
I didn't notice when the small, pixie like girl stood up and left. Or when the rest of them followed. I just knew that when I next looked up, they were all gone. I sighed a bit, and a strange feeling washed over me. Was it regret? Sorrow? I didn't know. I rose, and one of those boys walked me to Biology.

My jaw almost dropped when I entered the door to Biology. I quickly averted my gaze, hurrying to the teacher's desk to get my slip signed. As I stole a peek over my shoulder, all of the seats had filled... all but one. And it was next to Edward. He wasn't looking my way, which was odd, because everyone else was. Not even when I stumbled slightly did he turn his attention. There were a few titters from the peanut gallery. I blushed furiously, and cautiously took a seat on the edge of my chair. I looked at Edward for a moment. He glared back at me, his black eyes full of hate. I almost gasped. What had I done to deserve this? I rested my head on my hand, sighing quietly. I glared at the front of the room, trying to keep my eyes away from the hateful, beautiful person behind me. I thought I heard the wood of the desk being ripped, but the sound was faint, and made me question my hearing skills. And my sanity.  
It was a long, painful hour. But as soon as the bell rang, I scooped up my things. I turned to throw a glare at Edward, but he was gone. I huffed, and trudged out of the room, heading reluctantly to gym. I didn't even notice Mike walking with me.  
"So, lab partners with Cullen, huh?" He asked casually.  
"Yes." I said through clenched teeth.  
"What did you do to him?" Mike continued. "You know, he was kind of glaring at you a lot. Explode a pen on his notes? Get glue in his hair?" He snickered at his own little jokes.  
"I did nothing, thank you." I snapped, quickening my pace. God, if this day would just end.  
Gym was a joke. Luckily we weren't active, just reading over the syllabus. As soon as class was finished, I bolted. I was in the front office before even a minute could have passed. I stiffened and leaned against the wall as I recognized the beautifully tousled bronze hair in front of me. Absolutely perfect.  
"I was wondering if you could switch my out of sixth hour Biology. Any other time would do..." A melodic, velvety voice issued from his full, pale lips. A voice that would match his physical perfection. A girl opened the office door, placed a note in the tray, and left again. A slight breeze blew in from the door as she left. Edward stiffened, turning his face slowly to me. His black eyes were still filled with hate. He snapped his attention back to the woman behind the desk."Never mind. I see there is nothing you can do." And with that, he stormed from the room. I hadn't moved a muscle the entire encounter. I quickly shoved the slip under the woman's nose, and she waved me off. I exited without further ado-- I could feel tears burning hot in my eyes. I ran for the cover of my truck-- the downpour was somehow getting heavier. As soon as I slammed the door, I burst into tears. I leaned my head against the steering wheel until my sobs quieted. I looked up to find the lot nearly empty. I put the truck into gear, and slowly drove home.

**A/N: What do you think? Press that little button down in the left corner and review. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	3. Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and as much as I wish that I did... I dont. DON'T GET ME ALL CHOKED UP OVER THIS!**

**Chapter 2: Second Chances**

I finally made it home, my eyes red rimmed and puffy. I simply couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel as to reduce me to tears. I didn't even know him! There was obviously something wrong with me. I rushed up the stairs, and flopped on my bed. I screamed into the pillow, hoping it would give me answers. I was disappointed.  
I lay there for a few minutes-- maybe it was longer, I wasn't paying much attention. All I knew was that my feelings had finally numbed somewhat, and I was able to sit up, and look around.  
My room was the same as it always had been-- pale blue walls, a bed (which replaced the crib that I had slept in when I was younger), a dresser, the rocking chair from my youth and a desk. The desk had been added as I grew older and needed space for my work, and it recently acquired an old computer, as well as a phone. I stood, and strode over to the computer, plopping down on the chair in front of it. I pressed the power button, and waited while the computer wheezed to life.  
It took a good fifteen minutes to open my email, and during that time, I was able to go over the day in my head. Again.  
Again and again, I wondered how this Edward boy could hate me so much. He didn't know me, and I hadn't done anything to deserve this. I hoped that it was something not having to do with me at all, that it was something that had happened earlier in the day, and I was just caught in the midst of his fury. Something in my heart told me that this was not the case.  
I stared blankly at the screen for a moment, not even taking in what it showed me.  
There was an email from my mom. Actually, there were two.  
_Bella_  
_Tell me how your flight was! How is Forks? Is it raining? Actually, that's a stupid question, of course it's raining. How are you? Tell me everything!_  
And then she went into a detailed description of how she was going to go cliff diving with Phil that afternoon. She and Jessica would make good friends. But I loved her for it.  
_Please email me back as soon as you get this._  
_Love, Mom_  
I sighed, and opened the next email. It was from about an hour ago.  
_Bella_  
_Why haven't you emailed me yet? Are you okay? Did something happen?_  
_Anyways, if you're okay, tell me how your first day of school was! Any cuties? Nice girls?_  
_Love, Mom_  
I grinned a bit, opening a new email to respond to my mothers.  
_Mom_  
_I'm absolutely fine, ad so was the flight. Don't worry. It's not like Charlie would hurt me or anything... I don't even think he'd be capable of it._  
_Yes, it is raining here. I'm surprised you asked that, even though you fixed your mistake._  
_My first day of school was... okay, I suppose. Pretty uneventful. There were a few nice girls, but no boys that caught my eye. So you don't have to worr about that._  
_Just try and remember that I can't always check my email, even though I'll get in touch with you as often as I can._  
_Love you,_  
_Bella_I pressed send, and stared at the screen for a few moments.  
I hadn't realized how much time I had killed until I heard the rumbling engine of Charlie's cruiser. I leapt up from the computer, and bounded down the stairs. Another bad decision I made today-- I nearly tripped on the last step, and clung o the banister for support. Charle chuckled as he caught sight of me.  
"Hey Bells. How was school?" He asked, starting towards the living room.  
"It was okay. Uneventful." I used the same descriptions as I had for Renée.  
"I'll get started on dinner. Shouldn't take long." Charlie nodded, hurrying out of sight. Obviously, there was a game on. I seriously didn't understand the attraction sports held for him. But then again, I was the ultimate klutz, and sports were definitely out in the interests zone. I shook my head, and my dark brown hair caught on a coat hook. I groaned, tugging the caught lock of hair out of the hook, and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning I woke to the sound of heavy rain rattling my window. I took a moment to gather my muddled thoughts, glancing quickly at the clock.  
I wished I hadn't.  
Yesterday's memories came rushing back to me. One was certainly clearer than the rest-- one that involved a certain gorgeous, hate-filled boy...  
I shook my head angrily, shutting my eyes tightly. I would _not_ let him get to me.  
I pushed my bedcovers back, grumbling to myself. I pawed through my clothes, not paying mch attention to what I was to wear. I snatched my bag of toiletries, and stomped off. I had correctly assumed that Charlie had left for work already-- there were no shouts urging me to keep it down.  
As I stormed, I couldn't help but worry. What would Edward do to me today? Was I in for hateful glares galore?  
I was in desperate need of a shower. First, hot water always calmed me down. Second, and I had to say it straight to myself, I _reeked_.  
I stood motionless under the warm water, letting it relax the tension I was feeling. I stepped out of the shower, and dried myself, taking another peek at the clock. If I didn't hurry, I would be late. I dressed in a rush, and trooped down the stairs. I snatched a granola bar, my keys, and my backpack, and was soon out the door.  
I made it to school on time. My morning classes were relatively the same. But on the way to lunch, my muscles tensed-- I would see Edward again.  
But I was wrong. He wasn't in school today. I searched for a moment, wondering why I cared so much. I proably just didn't want to intercept rude glares from him, but deep down, I knew that wasn't really the case.

When I drove home that day, the rain lightened, and eventually ceased. The sun made a small appearance, though it wasn't as large as it was when I lived in Phoenix. The despair that had been ripping at my heart since lunch faded slightly. I raced from my truck, dumping my backpack and hurrying upstairs. I snatched a blanket, and my collection of Jane Austen's works. I thumped back downstairs, a grin creeping across my face. I burst through the door, and looked up at the sky.  
The sun was ringed by clouds, and at any moment, they could overshadow it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, still walking forward. I opened my eyes, and spread the blanket out, and plopped down, flipping through the pages of my book. I opened it to a passage, and began to read.  
I gave an exasperated groan. The hero of the story was Edward. I flipped impatiently to another story, but groaned again. Edmund was just too similar. Weren't there other names back in the late 18th century. I chucked the book aside, and lay back. The sun beat weakly on my skin, and a cool breeze lifted my dark hair. I ran my fingers through my dark tresses, closing my eyes. This felt so nice, almost as if I weren't in Forks anymore...

The next week passed in a daze. Edward didn't come back to school. And the sun didn't make another appearance.  
Did he honestly leave because of me? He didn't even know me!  
Friday rolled around, and I was certainly looking foward to the weekend. Edward still hadn't come back to school.  
I woke up abruptly, and wondered why. I noticed almost immediately-- there was a lack of pattering against my window.  
I groaned. White fluff was falling from the sky. I lay in my bed, glaring at it.  
Snow meant it was too cold to rain.  
I dressed appropriately, bundling up in multiple layers. I planned on adding my parka later. I stomped down the steps, muttering curses under my breath... damn the cold. I missed the sun.  
I poured myself cereal, and chewed thoughtfully, planning ways that I could avoid the stupid white fluff falling from the sky. Why oh why did there always have to be some sort of precepitation in Forks?  
I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and grabbed my keys, heading out the door.

In English, Mike chatted animatedly to me, while Eric watched glumly. He walked me to my next class. The day continued as normal, except for the change in he temperature. Someone chucked a snowball at Mike, and he turned, scooping up snow, and taking aim.  
"I'll see you at the table..." I mumbled, hurrying into the cafeteria. My eyes scanned the room, and my muscles froze.  
There were five people at the Cullen's table.  
My breathing increased, my heartrate skyrocketed. None of them looked at me. They were chatting merrily, the boys had snow in their hair. The big one, Emmett, shook his head like a wet dog. The blonde sitting next to him grimaced as dots of moisture hit her. I turned my gaze to the line in front of me.  
I had a decision to make. I really, really, _really_ did not want to deal with his inexplicably hostile glares. I had enough on my plate today-- snow... honestly. If he was looking at me when I sat down, I wouldn't go to Biology. I would fake sick, and rush towards the nurse's office. Not that faking sick would be much of an issue-- I was so nervous, a thin layer of sweat was forming on my forehead.  
As soon as I set my tray down on the table, I snuck a peek at the five beautiful people. They were still chatting, not looking at me. I sighed, feeling slightly better. I started talking to Angela, a nice, but relatively quiet girl who was in my Biology class. I didn't notice Jessica prodding me at first.  
"What?" I asked, turning to face her, irked.  
"Edward Cullen is looking at you again." She replied, looking at him curiously. My stomach dropped, as I slowly turned my gaze to him.  
His expression wasn't hostile-- he simply looked as if he was trying to figure out an insanely difficult math problem. His eyes locked mine, and I knew there was something different about his face... I just couldn't place it. He did look better than last time. I blushed furiously, turning back to Jessica, mumbling under my breath.  
Mike and Angela walked with me to Biology. I took my seat, next to the empty chair I still hadn't grown accustomed to in the past week. I stared down at my fingers intertwined on top of the black table. I didn't look up when I felt someone sit down next to me.  
"Hello." The musical, velvety voice was tentative, but yet more beautiful than and music I had ever heard in my entire life. I turned to look at him, my eyes locking in his.  
"I'm Edward Cullen..." He continued, his voice still tentative. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to you last week." He smiled a little, a half smile. I was immediately drawn to him-- I completely forgot his hostile behavior last week.  
"Hi," I replied, rather breathless.  
"You're Bella Swan, right?" He asked, the half smile still on his face. It took me a moment to remember that this was my name.  
"Yes..." I started, my voice slightly faint. He chuckled quietly, then turned his attention to the front of the room as Mr. Banner started to speak, introducing todays lab. It was separating the stages of mitosis, using onion root tip cells. I had already done this lab, with Whitefish Blastula. I sighed, tearing my eyes away from his sharp profile, which was already ingrained in my head.  
"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked as soon as Mr. Banner finished. I stared at him for a moment, my jaw dropping. I noticed what was different about him-- I remembered his now honey colored eyes being black as pitch last time I'd seen him. I was about to speak when he spoke again.  
"Or I could if you're..." He trailed off, his face becoming contemplative again, as in lunch. I wondered fleetingly what this math problem was, and if I could help him figure it out...  
"No, it's okay." Why wouldn't my voice sound normal again? It was still breathless, and I looked at him again before pulling the microscope towards me. I remebered what I was about to say before he spoke.  
"Did you get contacts?" I asked him quickly, peering into the microscope.  
"Anaphase." I said confidently, looking back at him. He hadn't answered my question. He elegantly wrote out _Anaphase_ on the line which said _Slide 1._  
"No, I didn't," His musical voice was so beautiful, I simply couldn't get over it. I reached for the other slide, just as he did the same. His fingers brushed against mine. I inhaled sharply, as what felt like an electrical shock zinged through my fingers. Edward looked curiously at me, withdrawing his hand quickly. I inserted the next slide, and peeked at it.  
"Metaphase."  
"May I..?" Edward asked, motioning towards the microscope.  
"Of course," I breathed, looking at him. He was careful not to touch me again, and he glanced swiftly at the slide. I gazed at his profile again, finding myself momentarily lost. I could have written down metaphase on the paper, and I was about to, but one look tol me that my scrawl would ruin his perfect script. He looked at me, nodding a bit.  
"Yes, that's metaphase." He agreed, writing it down. The rest of the lab continued in the same manner, and he was careful never to make skin to skin contact. We finished long before any other partners. Edward took the time to meet my gaze (it wasn't like I could tear my eyes off of his beautiful face).  
"So, you moved here from Phoenix, is that correct?" He asked, his honey eyes smoldering. I felt my heart flutter.  
"Yes. I lived with my mom and her relatively new husband, Phil."  
"And you didnt like him." It wasn't a question. It was an assumption.  
"No. I guess you could say they wanted more time to themselves."  
"So they sent you here?" I wasn't really sure why he was so interested in me. This beautiful stranger... what was it to him?  
"No, I sent myself." That confused him. "I wanted them to be happy."  
"But you aren't really happy here," He started, looking confused.  
"So?" I furrowed my brows slightly.  
"That simply isn't fair."  
"Life isn't fair," I replied with a sigh, shaking my head slightly. Edward was about to say something else, but Mr. Banner came over to our station to ask why we weren't working.

When the bell rang, Edward flashed me a small smile, and I tried to return one of my own, but he had already risen fluidly, and swept from the room. I sighed.  
"Cullen seemed alright today." Mike was next to me, and he didn't seem too happy about that. I shrugged a bit. We left the classroom together, and walked swiftly towards Gym. I was in high spirits until I was handed a basketball.  
"Hey teammate," Mike said with a grin. I grinned back. It really was nice of him-- I had already demonstrated the fact that I simply couldn't be trusted with anything physical.

I drove home in silence, an inexplicable grin on my face. Actually, the grin wasn't that inexplicable... it wasn't because the snow was melting (that meant it was getting slightly warmer again-- thank goodness) and it certainly wasn't because of the show I had put on in Gym. I made a mental note to check up on Mike sometime to see if his nose wasn't broken.  
No, the grin was there was because of someone, but that someone wasn't Mike. It was the same someone who had cased me agony earlier this week.  
Edward.  
My heart fluttered at the thought of his name.  
I walked to my room in sort of a daze, the grin still stretched across my lips. I started my homework, thinking about tomorrow. Edward would surely be nice to me again. Certainly, that first day was just a misunderstanding.  
The phone rang, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Hello?"  
"Bella? Hi! It's Jessica! I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me and Angel tomorrow. We were planning on going to Port Angeles, maybe see a movie or something. You up for it?" I hesitated for a moment, confused.  
"I don't know, Jessica. I don't like the feeling of playing Hooky... I still am pretty new here, and I don't want my teachers to get the wrong impression..."  
Jessica burst into laughter. I wondered why.  
"Tomorrow's Saturday, Bella!" Well, there went the plans for tomorrows conversation with Edward. I couldn't believe just his name could drive the day of the week out of my mind.  
"Oh! I completely forgot! Of course I'll come!"  
"Okay, where do you live? So I can pick you up, you know..." I told herm then hung up, feeling elated. So I wouldn't have to be a social reject here in Forks.  
But there was someone's attention I couldn't help but crave. I knew it was silly, but I was hoping I would bump into Edward in Port Angeles...

* * *

**A/N:** Eh eh? What do you think of chapter two? Review!


	4. Show

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I wish I did.**

**Chapter 3: Show**

That night passed just as any other normal night would. I told Charlie about my plans tomorrow, and he was ecstatic. We ate quickly, chatting about movies that were in theaters. I said goodnight, and changed into my pajamas, snuggling into my bed.

This morning was much better than yesterday. First, there was the soft patter of rain tapping on my window. Much better than snow, I decided. The pieces of fluff didn't look individual, not like there was something unique about each flake. They simply looked as if someone was throwing the tips of q-tips down from the sky. I smiled a little at this thought. I rose groggily from my bed, and slumped over to the window, gazing out.  
The scene was one that I expected-- the too green grass wasn't blanketed in white anymore, and the roads were back to dark grey, with small streams of water rushing along them.  
I trooped downstairs, chafing my arms. I debated whether or not I was going to turn the heat up, but I decided against it. I was already running Charlie's bill up with my showers. I poured myself cereal and a glass of milk, then plopped down at the kitchen table, shivering slightly. Charlie had already left for work. He had left me an uncharacteristic note on the table  
_Have fun in Port Angeles, Bella. See you later_  
_Dad_  
I read the note over again, while spooning cereal into my mouth. When I finished, I dumped my bowl carelessly into the sink. It clattered loudly, but didn't shatter. I trudged back upstairs, picking through my clothes, trying to decide what to wear.  
I sat on my bed, staring out my window, waiting for Jess to arrive. My watch was thoughtful, and try as I might to prevent it, my mind wandered back to Edward. It was strange, having the main focus of my brain to be a person, let alone a boy. I honestly didn't believe I spent this much time brooding over anyone, not even Renée. I closed my eyes for a moment, and rested my head against the cool glass of the window.  
It felt like seconds later when I jolted awake. My dreaming had been short lived, but very pleasant.  
Edward, of course, had been the star.  
We simply sat at the lab table, gazing at each other. It seemed so real, that when I awoke, I found my hand extended as if to press my fingers to his snowy skin.  
I glanced out the window again, and spotted a white Mercury waiting. I gather my wallet, and hurried downstairs, and out the door.  
The drive was shorter than I expected.  
When I was driving home with Charlie, obeying the speed limits, the trip had taken an hour. With Jess, it took no more than 40 minutes. We passed straight through the touristy part of town, and to the movie theater. She parked right out front, in a space I wasn't even sure was legal. I looked around at the other cars, and thought I recognized a shiny silver Volvo from the school parking lot. Then again, I didn't want to know how many people probably owned this car. I sighed, already feeling a little drained. Even with a good nights rest and a short nap, I still hadn't caught up with my sleep.  
Actually, I didn't even know if I had slept soundly. I knew I had been dreaming, but as soon as I regained conscience, the dreams evaded me.  
"Bella?" Angela's voice broke me out of my reverie. I had fallen behind the other two, who had been chatting animatedly about movies."Hmm?" I asked, picking up my pace, and falling into step beside them  
"What movie do you want to see?" She asked me, examining my tired features.  
"I don't care," I replied, grinning a bit. "Anything action-filled, or else I might fall asleep." I yawned widely in order to emphasize my point. I seriously was not in the mood for sappy love shows anyway. Angela smiled back. Jessica's focus was elsewhere.  
We bought tickets for some action film, and walked into the theater. I joined in the excited conversation about the movie as we waited in line for popcorn.  
I was so preoccupied, I didn't notice the person with the strange colored hair in front of our little group, until the owner spoke.  
"Bella?" The voice was velvety and musical. I had been thinking of him so often, I wasn't sure if it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I turned towards the voice.  
There he was, in all his glory, a surprised expression on his face. It turned back to it's usual contemplation, which I was half expecting.  
He was so beautiful. It took me a moment to find my voice.  
"E-Edward?" I stuttered, feeling highly embarrassed. My voice always seemed to fail while I was around him. He gave me that half smile again.  
"Hello, Bella. It's..." He paused, apparently trying to find the right word to describe this encounter. I knew a good word-- sensational.  
"Er, interesting... to see you out of school. What movie are you seeing?" I thought for a moment, trying to remember what the name of the movie was. Once again, this gloriously beautiful person had driven every other thought out of my mind.  
"White Noise... I think," I replied, looking to Jessica and Angela for confirmation. Jess nodded.  
"Us as well," Edward said, gesturing to two people in line in front of him. I tore my eyes off of his beautiful features, focusing on the others.  
"Jasper," He motioned to the tall blonde.  
"Emmett," He gestured towards the bulky one. Jessica and Angela were staring at the two of them, as each of them grinned brightly at them. Jasper turned, and ordered popcorn. He stood aside to wait, and Angela stepped forward, ordering popcorn and drinks. My gaze flickered back to Edward. His eyes were slightly darker than yesterday, ocher today. He gave me his half smile, and my heart melted. My return smile reflected that.

Once we were seated in the theater, Jasper knocked over the popcorn. Emmett said something, very quietly, about their front, but I really didn't understand. All I knew was that Edward was sitting next to me, and my stomach was very, very full.

Of butterflies.

I didn't even get a chance to really enjoy the movie. I was staring at him almost the whole time. I excused myself to go to the bathroom about three quarters of the way through. I rushed out the door, and the lobby was empty. All the theaters had movies in progress.

I leaned against the wall, not even bothering to go into the bathroom. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. What was wrong with me? I'd never felt my heart pounding this hard, and all someone had to do was say a name.

Edward.

That had my heart going again.

A door opened, but my eyes didn't. I concentrated on regulating my breathing. I didn't notice when the person was standing in front of me.

"Are you okay?" The velvety voice asked hesitantly. My eyes shot open. I was certain the voice was a figment of my imagination. But there he was, worry painted on his beautiful face. I tried to smile, but it ended up as a grimace. He chuckled. It was just as musical as his voice.

"Yeah... I'm okay, just trying to... concentrate..." I started, my breathing fast and irregular. His expression became confused, then contemplative. As usual. Then it cleared again.

"Movie too much for you?" He asked, chuckling again. I became very aware that his face was no more than half a foot away from mine. His breath was cool and sweet. My heart flipped over, and my vision became hazy.

"No no," I said faintly, sliding down the wall a bit as my knees buckled. He grabbed my elbow, helping me back up, his expression worried again. He was about to speak when a figure came out of a theater, a different one from ours. He stiffened, his grip on me becoming tighter. Edward turned slowly to face the figure, and a frightening noise erupted from his chest. I shivered, looking quickly at the other person.

He was just as pale, and just as beautiful as Edward and his family. There was a difference though.

His eyes were a strange, bright violet, as if one put blue over red. I shivered again, cowering against the wall. Edward crouched forward, and my eyes darted towards him, watching his movements. He lunged for the other, baring his teeth. Edward shoved the other out the door, and out of sight.

I remained frozen. Edward came back not five minutes later. He looked slightly disheveled, but otherwise, he was fine. He rushed to my side.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright? I can't believe I didn't see that one coming, I didn't even smell him. Come on, I'm taking you home now," His voice was pained, but he was mostly calm. I just stared at him. I managed to nod a bit, my eyes wide in fear. He tentatively put his arm around my shoulders. I didn't shrug it off. I lost my voice, partially in fear, partially in... well, love. When I didn't pull away, he led me out of the theater, and towards his car.

"So you're the Volvo owner?" I choked out. He chuckled.

"That's me. Now, is there anything you need before we head out?" My stomach grumbled, answering the question for me.

"Lunch it is, then," Edward said with his half smile, wheeling me around towards a small Italian restaurant.

We sat down in a booth, and I let my eyes wander around the restaurant, and discovered that we were alone. Lunch obviously was a slow time for the restaurant. He gazed at me from across the table, and I met his ocher eyes with my own chocolate brown ones.

"So Bella... I feel like I hardly know you," Edward started, chuckling as if he was enjoying a private joke. I shrugged a bit, as the waitress came along to order our drinks. Her eyes were glued to Edward, and a playful smile crept across her face.

"What can I get for you?" She asked. Edward didn't respond, waiting for me to order first.

"I'll have a pepsi," I said quietly.

"Make that two." Edward added, nodding, his eyes never looking away from me. The waitress huffed, then stalked away.

"So Bella... tell me about yourself?" His eyes were twinkling, and I felt my heart melt away.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" I shot back, then blushed furiously. "I'm sorry, that was rude." He just chuckled quietly.

"Well, I was born here, then Renée escaped with me when I was a few months old. You know why I came back here, and where I came from... I don't really know what else to tell you..." I hesitated, biting my lip, the blush ebbing.

"I find you very intriguing, Bella. I've never met anyone like you," Edward's eyes smoldered. I felt faint. "Now, about me. I was born in Chicago, and soon after, both my parents died. Carlisle took me in." He looked away, and his smile fainted, as if he was embarrassed. I watched him carefully, waiting for him to go on. He looked back to me, his grin returned. When he didn't continue, I spoke.

"I heard you moved from Alaska," I started cautiously, but before he could respond, the waitress returned.

"I'll have the penne a la vodka," I ordered quickly, looking to Edward.

"Nothing for me," He said quietly, still looking at me. The waitress nodded, then trotted off again. She didn't even bother to try and tear his attention away.

"Yes, I lived in Alaska ever since Carlisle took me in. And then two years ago, we came here." He shrugged.

"I'm not very interesting," Edward finished, lamely in my opinion.

"I don't think so." I disagreed eagerly. "I think you're very, very interesting." He chuckled. Since when was I an open flirter? Much of this was very new to me. I doubted it was the same for him... honestly, he was so beautiful. I couldn't get over it. My food arrived, and even though I wanted to keep talking to Edward, my stomach had other plans. I shoved the pasta down my throat, looking down at my plate. My cheeks burned because I knew Edward was watching me, and I was pretty sure it wasn't a very nice sight. I pushed my plate away when I finished, and sipped my soda.

"I should probably find Jessica and Angela," I said reluctantly.

"Actually, I can take care of that... and drive you home." Edward stated, his half smile widening a bit. "If you don't mind," he added.

"No no, I don't mind at all," I took another sip of my soda. This day was getting better and better. I got to spend more time with Edward... excellent. He pulled out a cell phone, and dialed. He spoke quickly into the mouthpiece, then snapped the phone shut.

"Done," Edward said, smirking a bit at my aghast expression. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, and we both stood. The waitress returned, and he handed her a bill, murmuring to keep the change.

When we were in the car, I stared out the window for a moment, then looked at him again. His eyes were on me, even though the car was in motion.

"Can't keep your eyes off me, can you?" I teased. He was unabashed, but all the same, looked at the road.

"I suppose you're right," Edward replied with a grin. My heart flipped.

"So, what was that show about back there? The one at the movie theater? With that other person who looked kind of like you," I hoped my tone was casual, trying to keep the intense curiosity that tagged along with the question. His grin faded, and his alabaster brow furrowed.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." He said quickly, his eyes focusing more intently on the road. I peeked at the speedometer.

"Holy crow! Slow down! You're going more than twice the legal speed limit! And you're not even paying attention to the road again!" He had turned to look at me again, and his features broke into a grin. He tapped his temple.

"I've got good reflexes," he said, while the needle on the speedometer inched lower. I sighed.

"You know, my dad is the police chief. I was brought up to abide by the road rules." I sighed again, my eyes flicking back to Edward. His eyes were smoldering again. I forgot everything else in the world, including my own name. My mouth opened to form words, but nothing came out.

I was dazzled.

He looked away, smirking.

"That wasn't fair," I mumbled, crossing my arms and staring haughtily out the window.

"What wasn't fair?" He asked innocently, still smirking out the front windshield.

"That thing you do with your eyes," I turned to look at him, and he was still gazing at me.

"What thing with my eyes?" His eyes were smoldering again, and I felt the same sensation as I had before.

"Can you please stop?" I asked, but when he looked away, I wanted more. "It's not fair to dazzle people like that." He just kept smirking, and I could see that his eyes hadn't lost the smoldering look.

"Bella..." Edward started, after five minutes of silence. I turned to look at him, but his gaze was fixed on the road. The smirk was gone.

"Well, I was wondering if..." He glanced quickly at me, his features indecisive. "Nevermind." I frowned.

"Go on, tell me. I won't make any rude comments," I wished I hadn't said that. Because I probably would say something mean, blush furiously then feel immensley guilty.

"No, we're at your house anyway," He gave me that half smile. I turned to glare glumly at Charlie's house. Of course. He reached across my seat, and his sudden closeness to me made my heart flip, and my breathing hitch. He smirked, and opened the car door.

"See you Monday, Bella. I'll save you a seat at lunch." He winked, then drove off. I stood there like an idiot, gaping after his tailights.

All I knew was that Edward was different. Otherworldly. And, I knew that I was irrationally and absolutely in love with him.

* * *

**A/N: **You and I both know you want to review and tell me what you think...


	5. Visiting Hours

**Disclaimer: These here characters? Sadly, they don't belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I cry too, I cry too.**

**Chapter 4: Visiting Hours**

I settled against my pillow, staring blankly at the wall in front of me. Charlie poked his head in the door once, but withdrew when he saw my blank expression. I couldn't get my mind off of him. How was I going to get through Sunday?

Monday couldn't come soon enough.

I continued to mull over our conversation, and tried to figure out why he was so different from everyone else. He had a certain undeniable charm. And that smile of his... it melted away every fear, every worry I had ever felt in my entire life.

I looked down to my hands, which were twisting anxiously, entwining my fingers, then separating them again. I pursed my lips, wrenching my hands apart, and hefted myself so I was standing erect next to my bed. I went downstairs, not entirely feeling. My mind was still on Edward.

_Save you a seat at lunch_. And then he winked... He winked at me. My heart stuttered, and I clutched at the banister to keep myself from fainting. I thought I heard the ghost of a chuckle– but no, it couldn't be. My imagination had gotten the best of me again.

I entered the kitchen, dazed. I wasn't hungry, but I couldn't deny Charlie his nutrition. From the freezer I withdrew two steaks, then as I passed a bowl, I grabbed two potatoes. I rolled them in foil, then marinated the steak, shoving it back in the refrigerator. I placed the potatoes in the oven, then plopped down in one of the mismatched chairs at the table, resting my eyes on the heels of my hands.

The blackness was refreshing, but it didn't last long. Soon, images of his piercing tawny eyes were whipping past my eyes. My hands balled into fists– how had this happened? How could I be so entirely infatuated with someone that I hardly knew? How could I long to kiss his perfect, full lips, and not know how he felt?

How was I so in love with him? And why?

Why did I feel this way? Why did I love him more than anything ever before?

The questions buzzed around in my head like hornets, stinging my head, each sting more painful than the last.

When I finally opened my eyes again, I glanced at the clock. Not even five minutes had passed. I groaned, standing up, and stalking back upstairs.

I collapsed on my bed, the thoughts stinging again and again. But why was I so angry that he was the only thing I could think about? I leaned over and grabbed _Wuthering Heights,_ trying to distract myself for some period of time.

An hour and no distractions later, I huffed angrily down the stairs to shove the marinated steaks into the oven next to the potatoes. While I waited for them to cook, I tapped my fingers impatiently on the counter. I was still tapping my fingers when Charlie came in.

"Smells good, Bells." He said, leaning against the counted next to me. I nodded tersely. He looked at my fingers, then back up at me, concern written all over his features.

"Anything wrong, Bella?" He asked. He looked a little uncomfortable, but then again, talking about emotions with Charlie always made him uncomfortable. And me as well.

"Just can't get my mind off someone," I replied, not looking at him.

"Do I know this person?" Charlie pressed. I shrugged, a hint of rose crossing my cheeks.

"What's the last name?"

"Cullen," I replied quietly. Charlie nodded slowly.

"Dr. Cullen's boy? There's two, right? Emmett and Edmund?"

"Edward, dad," I corrected, my blush deepening.

"So, this Edward, he's got you crazy?" I nodded, opening the oven and taking the steak and potatoes out. I prepared them, then set the plates on the table. Charlie took a thoughtful bite before speaking again. "Do you think he's feeling the same way?" I blushed even more furiously.

"Dad, please, no one would like me that way," I replied quietly, swallowing my steak.

"You don't see yourself very clearly then, Bella," Charlie noted, pointing his fork (which had a piece of steak stabbed on it) at me. I rolled my eyes, quickly finishing my dinner. "Bella," I turned when my father said my name

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow I'm headed over to La Push to visit Billy. You should come too." Charlie nodded, finishing off his dinner.

"But Rachel and Rebecca aren't there anymore," I responded. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You and Jacob will get along well. He's only two years younger than you." That would explain why I didn't remember him. I had a knack for blocking out unpleasant memories, and fishing with Charlie was certainly in that category.

"Okay, I'll go," I agreed. Hopefully it would take my mind off Edward. "I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm off to bed," I announced to Charlie, who was edging towards the living room, where he could continue watching the game. He nodded, and took off towards his chair. I giggled, taking the steps two at a time. I tripped, and would have fallen if I hadn't lunged for the banister. I clung to it like a life preserver, breathing heavily. Never, ever again would I rush climbing stairs.

I trudged to my room, grabbing the sweats and t-shirt I generally wore to bed as well as my toiletries bag, and returned to the hallway to enter the bathroom.

The hot water relaxed me, my thoughts washing away with my strawberry shampoo. I closed my eyes, relishing in the blankness in my mind. All too soon, it was over, and Edward invaded my thoughts again. Why couldn't my mind focus for more than fifteen minutes?

I ran my fingers through my wet hair, scrutinizing myself in the mirror. I didn't look physically different, but inside, I knew my heard was pounding the soft syllables of his name.

_Ga-lump. Ga-lump. Ed-ward. Ed-ward._

I squeezed my eyes shut tight, then opened them again, squinting against the harsh lighting of my bathroom. I'd have to talk to Charlie about that.

I dressed, then padded back to my room, yawning. I stared at the clock for a moment, before collapsing onto my bed. My gaze shifted towards the ceiling, as I willingly let my thoughts wander over Edward.

I wondered mildly what he was doing right now. It was hardly past nine, so he couldn't be asleep. Only someone as crazy as I would be in bed early on a Saturday night.

I wondered where he lived, realizing that this was very stalkerish. I wouldn't voice this question to anyone in the future.

I wondered about his family. What did they do in their spare time. Maybe I could muster up the courage and mingle with them. But I'd have to get to know Edward first.

Slowly but surely, my eyelids grew heavy, finally closing. My mind never left Edward.

* * *

**Edwards Point of View**

I sat in my room, staring out the window towards the forest. I sighed deeply, recalling what my family had said earlier, after I recounted the days events.

"_Hello," I greeted my family, which was sitting around the television. Alice must have told them that I wanted to talk to them– why else would they be congregated here? Their golden eyes all turned to gaze at me. I closed my eyes, preparing myself._

"_Today at the movies, something... something bad happened." It wasn't usual that I had a hard time with words. I had always had a natural charm about me. My mother, Esme nodded, urging me to go on._

"_The was another one... another one of us. Not vegetarian. He wore contacts and all, and he very nearly attacked this girl. But I protected her." I finished lamely, and in all honesty, I felt very awkward._

"_Give us more details, Edward," Emmett pressed. He was always up for a good fight, or at the very least, a replay of a good fight. I could see excitement dancing in his eyes._

"_Well, he sort of... came out of the theater. Bella, the girl, had come out earlier, and I followed, attempting to comfort her." They looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't help but comfort the human– but I wasn't about to admit the small feelings I felt when I said her name._

"_Why?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head and shrugged._

"_She needed it, I suppose. Anyways, we were talking some, and then he comes out of the opposite theater. I couldn't believe that I didn't smell him earlier. But I heard him, and all he could think about was sucking Bella dry," I paused, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Perhaps I had overreacted, I should have just led Bella away. But as soon as I heard his thoughts, that wouldn't be enough for me. I had to hurt this creature that was trying to hurt Bella._

"_I snarled, then lunged at him, and we were out of the movie theater when I took care of him. The street was empty though. I had to find someplace where I could burn him though." I didn't admit that I wanted to be back at Bella's side the instant I had left it. Something about her had me wrapped around her finger. _

_At this point, I was thankful I had the mind reading gift._

"_When you snarled and lunged..." Carlisle started, looking at me apprehensively. I stiffened. I hadn't thought about this. What if she realized I was different? I had to set her straight when I saw her again on Monday. I couldn't risk my family's life, all for one girl._

_One insignificant, human girl, whom I had thought to be my own personal demon._

_I had to think of something to protect her from my father at the time being._

"_She would have known right away what we were if he lunged at her and..." I couldn't go on. "I just let my natural instincts take over." I continued defensively. Carlisle nodded._

"_And make sure she doesn't find out... please," He pleaded. I nodded, then turned to the stairs._

_If I had a beating heart, it would be pulsing her name. Bella. Bella. I took a deep breath, steadying myself. I had to get a hold on my emotions. Jasper would already know, but would he tell anyone? I searched his mind, and found no immediate plans to share my secret._

And here I was, staring out my window. My eyes had been glazed over for at least three hours ago, replaying the scene at lunch and in the vehicle again and again. And then I had invited her to eat lunch with me Monday. What had I been thinking? _Please say yes._ I couldn't deny it.

I had feelings for a human. I knew I had to do something.

I was running, the wind blowing through my tousled bronze hair. I couldn't help but grin at the exhilarating speed. I sprinted in the direction of her house. If she was awake, I would have to wait. But my patience would be short, and there was a chance that I would burst through her window while she was conscious. What would she make of that? I chuckled, finally bursting through the trees, and stopped in front of her house.

I listened intently, looking up at the window I knew to be hers because it was silent. I heard a mans thoughts, but tuned them out. I crept up the tree, and sprang lithely through her open window. I landed silently on the balls of my feet, and looked around.

The room had light blue walls, and the window was framed with yellowing lace curtains. I inhaled, and smiled even more brightly. It smelled of freesia, and some strawberry. I could hear her pulse beating thickly through her veins, but I tuned it out. I held my breath, creeping closer to her.

She was even more beautiful in sleep than awake. I rested my hand on the side of the bed, afraid to press my fingers to her flesh, as it might overwhelm me.

For what seemed like hours, though it was only minutes in reality, I stood hear, listening to her heartbeat.

Then it happened.

"Edward," she murmured. I tensed. How did she know I was here? I had been virtually silent, I did not trip over my own two feet as she did. I nearly chuckled at the thought, but held it in.

"Edward," she said again, snuggling closer into her blankets. She sighed deeply, and a smile crept across her perfect lips. I realized she was talking in her sleep, dreaming about me.

Dreaming about me...

This could not be happening. This was very, very bad. A human was dreaming about me... and I knew that if I could dream, they would be about her. But then again, if I could dream, that would mean I was not what I was, but I was merely human. I relished the thought of being human again, being able to grow old, being able to eat food.

Not always having a parched feeling in my throat.

Bella could not be dreaming about me. It was bad enough that I had protected her. But I could not resist her. Temptation was too strong, and I knew that as long as Bella existed, I would want her.

Her blood seemed to call my name, but my thirst was not overwhelming. I could resist. I was tired of trying to be good. I had thrown caution to the wind today, while saving her life. My behavior should not go on. But it would, and I had absolutely no doubt in my mind about that.

I was content with this thought, the thought that she could be mine. For I had never felt this way about another, not of my current kind, nor while I was human. I knew Bella was different. Not only could I not hear her thoughts, but she always surprised me.

Especially now that she was dreaming pleasantly of me, while her peers were having nightmares about my family and I. We were natural born predators, given the perfect lures and weapons. Dashing good looks, grace, beautiful voices and charm would lead to overpowering strength and speed, coupled with granite skin and steel teeth, laced with venom.

And humans were our pray.

Our kind drank human blood, all except for my own and another family. Animal blood was the substitute, giving our eyes the golden color they were. It did not give us the same strength as with human blood, but we were able to live peacefully with humans.

"Edward," she murmured again, her smile growing wider. I could feel the muscles in my cheeks contracting, my smile wider than hers.

"Pleasant dreams, sweet Bella," I said, so softly I was positive her human ears could not detect it. I then darted out her window, and made my way home.

"Alice? Alice?" I called, looking around for her. The pixie appeared at my side instantly.

"Yes, dear Edward?" Alice said, her brows raising and a knowing smile on her face. I knew she would be the only person I could talk to her about with my decision. She had certainly seen me at Bella's house the moment I made the decision, but I had not spared her thoughts a glance. I started up the stairs, trying to separate ourselves from the family.

"You need to promise me that you will not tell anyone what I am about to share with you." She nodded, eagerly awaiting the news on my visit.

"You saw me go to Bella's house..." I started, and she nodded eagerly again.

"She talks in her sleep." At this, Alice exploded into a fit of giggles. It took me a moment to silence her.

"She said my name."

"She did?!" Alice squealed in delight, clapping her hands together. Trust hyperactive Alice to make a mountain out of a molehill with a situation like this. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, quite a few times actually. I imagine she was having rather pleasant dreams." Alice burst into giggles again, but this time I joined her, my chuckles had a slight edge to them.

"What are you going to do about that, big boy?" She inquired after a few minutes.

"I don't know what I am going to do exactly, but I do know I'm not avoiding her. To be honest, I can't. I have feelings for her, Alice." I finished, my golden eyes pleading for assistance. Alice patted my shoulder.

"It's okay Edward. You secret is safe with me. And Jasper," She added, bouncing up and racing towards the door. I managed to grasp her minuscule wrist, shouting "NO!" which would obviously lead to the entire family coming up to see what was going on. I released Alice, glaring at her.

_Don't worry, I was only teasing you. I won't tell anyone... maybe I'll tell Bella, but not until you two get a little closer. Oh! Promise me you'll tell me when you're together won't you? You know I love being the matchmaker. Can I buy her a few dresses? Oh my gosh, I'll have a new shopping partner! To be honest, Rose starts to get dreary after a while_... I rolled my eyes at Alice as her thoughts rambled on, but I tuned her out.

Living with her was about to get much more difficult. But I did not regret my decision to tell her. She certainly was the most accepting. Carlisle would feel betrayed if I spilled our secret, and Esme would feel the same. Rosalie would be cold, and Emmett would be guffawing. And not about things that he should be guffawing about, seeing as Bella was a human.

I drifted past the gathering towards my piano. I sat down on the stool, and stretched my fingers, aiming to play from the heart. I let my fingers roam across the ivory, and a soft lullaby resounded throughout the main room of the house. It reminded me of the dark haired human beauty my thoughts had been glued to all day.

Maybe, if I ever had the chance, I could play the song, from my heart to the one person I thought had a chance of stealing it away. My heart, that is. Not my composition.

I closed my eyes, letting the beautiful music engulf me.

* * *

**A/N: This is probably the only chapter I'll do partially in Edward's point of view. I might change my mind later on, but I want to focus more on Twilight than Midnight Sun. So tell me what you think!**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Blue Sunset will be on hiatus for a little while.**

**I've decided to put more effort into **_**Prep**_

**Check my profile if you're interested.**

**It's interesting. And it's going to get better. Trust me, mes amis.**

**xo **

**Bella**


End file.
